His Master, Making A Choice
by Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. His Master, Breathless

**His Master, Making A Choice**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic**

**Chapter ONE.**

* * *

~ 0 ~

**Once again, I present to you...**

Well, what can I say? An idea for a sequel came to me yet again while watching the Kuroshitsuji OVA....and yes, this is another Kuroshitsuji fanfic. I will try writing one about Pandora Hearts if the inspiration comes....

Anyway, here goes!

_THESE ARE CHARACTER THOUGHTS. _But sometimes they would not be.

Bear in mind that if you are against anything written in here, THIS IS ONLY A FICTIONAL WORK BASED ON THE ANIME/MANGA. If you want the real thing, stop reading fanfics then! (just a suggestion.)

This of course is a sequel to my other fic "_His Master, In Love"...._

_DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Kuroshitsuji. All characters were original ideas of the "god" who made this awesome series^^

* * *

The First Turn

His Master, B r e a t h l e s s

"Ciel...Ciel! C-can you hear me? It's me, Lizzy...." Elizabeth's voice from faraway said, as she grasped the Young Earl's hand.

"E-Elizabeth...! I....c-can't b-breathe....I feel like... I'm d-drowning! Lizzie! Save me...._please...!_" Ciel gasped, taking a firm hold on that hand. It was _warm_....

"I have arrived, Lady Phantomhive!" A man's faraway voice cried, as he announced his presence. Somehow Ciel felt like he wasn't going to survive this ordeal....as the man (who was actually a doctor) sat on his bedside to examine him, Ciel could barely hear his own breathing as he blacked out due to exhaustion....

* * *

~ 0 ~

"Ciel....you're finally awake..."

Ciel awoke to the sensation of a damp towel on his forehead. He opened his eyes, and as he did so he saw Elizabeth, who was wiping away his perspiration with a worried look on her face.

"L-Lizzy...Elizabeth...what exactly...happened to me?" The young Earl asked weakly, trying to stay awake long enough. _His eyelids were dropping by the second...._

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before replying, "Ciel....you...had a severe attack of asthma...you were gasping for breath and crying out loud....Oh, I was so worried about you...." with tears falling from her eyes. "Tell me, are you....feeling better now? Is there anything you need....?"

Ciel smiled sleepily at Elizabeth....his _beautiful _and thoughtful wife....she was really the only one he ever _needed..._

"N-Nothing in particular....Lizzy. Just quit worrying about me and try to get some sleep. I will be fine..._trust me._" He murmured, as he started to lose awareness of the world around him, and his eyes became completely unable to keep themselves open any longer...

"Good night, _my sweet Ciel...._" Elizabeth said softly in reply, as she held Ciel close to her like a child, while rubbing his bluish gray hair gently to lull him to sleep. _He was all she ever needed...._

Both Elizabeth and Ciel were unaware of it, but the whole time, Sebastian had been watching silently by their half-opened bedroom door....with that malicious grin that Ciel hated etched on his pale demonic face.

_The time was about to come._

_Ciel Phantomhive...._


	2. His Master, Confused

**His Master, Making A Choice**

**A Kuroshitsuji FIC**

**Chapter TWO.**

Here comes chapter two.

Once again, please be my good critics everyone...

I am currently

in a big PINCH...^^

So please EXCUSE any mistakes or even the way this sequel is written.

I always have plenty of things to worry about... :(

* * *

The Second Turn

His Master, C o n f u s e d

It had been three years.

Ciel could hardly believe it, but three years had actually passed since he and Elizabeth had gotten married. Not to mention his two children, Beatrice and Cedric, were now very naughty and rowdy three year olds.....

But he was quite pleased with the way his life was going now. It didn't seem to be as lonesome and bothersome like it was when he was merely twelve years old. Thanks to Elizabeth, he had regained his smile once again....

Even Sebastian could hardly believe how Lady Elizabeth had changed his young master so much. He had never before seen Ciel Phantomhive smile and laugh as much as he did now. Astonishing as it was, Sebastian knew that Ciel wouldn't really have forever to live this almost perfect life...

Surely, the Phantomhive Earl hadn't forgotten about the hideous contract they had made seven years prior to these events.

Saddening as it was, nineteen year old Ciel Phantomhive would have his soul taken- _soon enough...._

* * *

~ 0 ~

Sebastian didn't know how to explain this to Ciel. He had already been living for too long.

The contract was supposed to have ended seven years ago, but somehow, Ciel found a reason to live, who was Lady Elizabeth, and Sebastian, though he was quite a bit outraged, became careful to hide his feelings. He knew that he would have to give Ciel more chances. And besides, he was starting to get accustomed to being the Phantomhive butler himself....

But now, after seven long years of waiting for a chance when Ciel would gladly give up his soul, the demon butler felt that he had waited long enough.

Sebastian then started to reconsider his decision. _Maybe I will have to let My Lord live just a little while longer, _he thought as he watched both Beatrice and Cedric Phantomhive run around the front yard joyfully and then straight into Elizabeth's arms.

"Mama, Mama!" The two children said in chorus, as Elizabeth scooped them both into her arms.

"Aww...you two...tell me, what had you been playing? Both of you seem very happy today..." Elizabeth replied, giggling. "Don't tell me you'd been playing with your Father's clothes again? Cedric, why are you wearing that hat?"

"Papa said it looked good on me...besides, he said that Mama gave him this..." Little Cedric replied, grinning.

"Aww...Bea thinks you look stuuupid in thaaat haat~" Little Beatrice sneered, pinching Cedric's nose hard.

Cedric began crying out loud,"Mama! Onee-chan's teeasiing me agaain....waaaah...."

Elizabeth put both of them down on the ground and gave Beatrice a gentle smack on her bottom. "Bea, you shouldn't pinch or tease your little brother, is that clear...? Mama is not pleased with your actions..." Lizzy scoffed, trying to sound as motherly as possible. _Had she possibly matured over the years...? _She didn't like being told off herself....

"Bea haaates Mama~ I haaate you~ Stuupid Cedric and meanie Mama!!!" Beatrice cried, running off towards Sebastian to try and get some support. Elizabeth didn't understand how Beatrice, who had taken Ciel's bluish gray locks and deep purple eyes, could act so much like her mother as a child. She had always thought Beatrice would turn out like _Ciel....._so she now knew that looks could never really tell a person's personality....

"Sebas-san!!" Beatrice hollered as she ran swiftly towards Sebastian, who was watering the rose bushes beside the kitchen. "Sebaas-saan~! Mamaa and Ceddie are picking on mee agaaain~"

Sebastian smirked playfully as he turned to face the young Phantomhive, who would probably take Ciel's place after his "death" and become the Phantomhive Lady...as the elder one among the twins by three minutes, she had claimed all the rights to Ciel's property...

"Lady Beatrice. You should understand that your Mother is only disciplining you because she wants you to become the perfect lady someday....manners are very important for you, especially because you were born as a woman..." Sebastian replied, while staring into his handy pocket watch."I am deeply sorry, but the time for our lessons has begun. Now, please proceed with me to the study room....My Lady." he continued, as he returned the watering can back into the storage room and escorted little Beatrice to the study room.

Beatrice was livid. Instead of taking her side, Sebastian was making her feel worse...

"I don't want tooo~ I don't want to study~ Sebas-saaan is meean too~!!!! Let go of me, this is an order!!!" Beatrice hollered as she and Sebastian walked down a hall towards the study room. She knew they would be passing by her father's room, so she made sure she was louder than usual to make him come running towards her. Ciel was the only one who spoiled Beatrice....and saved her from Sebastian's tyrannic rule over her as a mentor...

As expected, Ciel, aroused by all the noise, came running out of his bedroom. "Sebastian, this is an order. Let Beatrice come over to me." he commanded, staring straight into Sebastian's eyes.

"As you wish, My Lord." Sebastian sighed, as he once again gave in to the wishes of both little Beatrice and her father. He was getting a little bored with this. But anyway....he had other things to attend to...

"Sebastian, I will personally take on the task of teaching Beatrice all that she needs to know. So go ahead and do your other jobs. You still....have to clean the library. Remember that I want it sparkling clean when I go there by three in the afternoon for my reading hour...._go._" Ciel continued, as little Beatrice hid behind him. "And remember to go horseback riding with Cedric. He is enjoying that...but he still has a long way to go."

Sebastian could only imply loyally yet again, "Your wish is my command, My Lord. Please take care of Lady Beatrice, now." and walk back down the hall to proceed with doing his other tasks.

Really, this was getting to be quite...._infuriating._

* * *

~ 0 ~

Three in the afternoon, Ciel's reading hour. This was the only time that he strictly forbade Elizabeth, Beatrice, and Cedric to distract him. And the only time when he could have some peace of mind.....

But it was not like he found his family a burden. He, in fact, loved the times he could spend with them....and wished that he had _forever _to _live...._

All of a sudden, as he flipped a page of today's paper, a sudden realization came to him.

_Sebastian is only here for my soul...._

Yes, he finally remembered after a very long time. He _had_ made a contract with Sebastian. And in exchange for Sebastian's loyalty to him as a master- _was his soul...._

This was definitely something he did not want to remember. With tears of desperation forming in his eyes, he kept his face in his hands and started to think,_ I don't want to leave everything behind....Elizabeth....Beatrice...Cedric...Mother, Father, how exactly does it feel like to die? Will it hurt or sting you like a bee...? Or will you just lose awareness of everything and sleep for all eternity without any pain....?_

_All I know is that- _

_I don't want to die right now...._

_Sebastian._

* * *

~ 0 ~

Night time came. And with it, the time for slumber.

As he and Elizabeth watched over Beatrice and Cedric, who were now sleeping peacefully on their beds inside their bedrooms, Ciel felt even more confused, exhausted, and beaten down by all the thinking he had done earlier. Instead of being able to read the daily paper in peace, he could imagine Sebastian telling him with that sickening grin on his face:

_"The time has come to end this contract, My Lord."_

* * *

~ 0 ~

"Make it as painful as possible. Etch into it the pain of my life."

-Ciel Phantomhive, his last words.

Sayonara, Ciel-sama!!

But you shall always be alive in my heart-

...just look at this fic and you'll know, my darling reader...

I have just watched the end for Kuroshitsuji after almost a year of forgetting about that idea.

And I am now completely regretting even remembering it!!!!!

Oh well, just head on to the next chapter and ignore my babble.

Regards from:

Your Kindly Fujoshi, Ichi Okazaki(-sama)!!

_A SPECIAL P.S. FOR YUKI MINAMOTO-CHII, MY DARLING, DARLING AVID READER AND REVIEWER:_

Thank you soooooo much for your witty and heart-warming reviews! I will not expect positive reviews from anyone...since your opinions are very much accepted. But anyway, I never knew anyone would like my first ever Kuroshitsuji fic sooo much...^_^ Anyway, what do you think so far if you're reading this now?? PLEASE give me more of your reviews. They're so sugary sweet that I crave for them like they were COOKIES (LOL, maybe?)!!! And not to mention: Yuki, you're the one who inspired me to write a sequel to "His Master, In Love", may I ask if you're also a Kuroshitsuji otaku like me? Okay, I will read your Code Geass and Final Fantasy fics sometime! Let's exchange opinions about each other's works...it's because readers/reviewers like you are my guides....

_HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN!!!_

Once again, regards from:

Yours truly


	3. His Master, Favoritism?

**His Master, Making A Choice**

**Sequel to "His Master, In Love"**

**A Kuroshitsuji FANFIC. **

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**All credits go to Yono Tobasa-sama (did I get it right?)**

**Yes, that person is the god who made this awesome series.**

* * *

The Third Turn

His Master, F a v o r i t i s m ?

Three years of marriage. Yes, three quite pleasant and almost entirely _blissful _years....

Being a Phantomhive had fully changed Elizabeth Middleford's life. Getting accustomed to a bigger home, clumsy and almost entirely useless househelp (except for Sebastian, who still did all of his duties meticulously and _properly_), and almost total freedom to express herself and from her mother Lady Francis...

...all of this was simply wonderful for Elizabeth. Her mother had always taken over her life, after all. But when her father was alive, he was able to help her regain her freedom somehow...but there were times when he coupled with his wife, making things worse for poor Elizabeth who was stuck in confusion about who had more authority in her messed-up family....

...yet after a year of being married to Ciel Phantomhive, Lizzy was grief-stricken after hearing about her father's untimely - and unexpected - death.

This was terrible news, and at some point, it became the first darkest point of their marriage. For about a few months, Elizabeth lost her laughter, the bounce she had when walking, and her usual happy-go-lucky approach towards life. She felt like she had been left behind by everyone, including the husband she loved so much. At that point, Elizabeth was taking care of her children alone. Well, not really, for she had Maylene, but all Maylene ever did was infuriate her so much with her usual clumsiness and long-sightedness. Lizzy was not the type to send her away angrily, but instead she secretly had Sebastian watch over everything so he could know when to barge in and take Maylene's place.

Ciel back then was busy with the affairs of the Funtom company. Demands for certain products were increasing, and keeping up with them was tedious work. He also had to meet up with clients day and night. Sometimes they would come during dinnertime or breakfast time, which infuriated him the most. And so Ciel forgot about his family and obligations for quite some time. Fights between him and Elizabeth became an everyday happening, especially during the morning, when there was a whole day ahead of them....

They would still sleep together during nighttime. But some nights, Ciel did not lay down by Elizabeth's side, which made her feel very lonesome, and her pillows would be stained with tears.

Their relationship was slowly deteriorating. Cries of anger and desparation filled the mansion. Depression came over every single one of its residents (_except _Sebastian yet again), and conversation between the Phantomhives became very rare...

During this time, Sebastian thought he would be able to take his master's soul at last-

....but he was terribly mistaken.

Somehow Ciel and Elizabeth managed to work things out between the two of them.

* * *

~ 0 ~

And now, years later, the disastrous period of the Phantomhive family's lives had ended, leaving no particular evidence behind.

After moving on, Ciel and Elizabeth had never raised their voices at each other ever again.

Elizabeth knew that everything was _almost _back to normal.

Well, if only Ciel could treat both Beatrice and Cedric as equals, that is.

* * *

~ 0 ~

"Give me thaaaat~ It's miiiineee~!!" a little girl's sharp voice echoed through the halls of the Phantomhive mansion.

"No it's nooot~ top hats aree fooor booys~!!!" a little boy's irritated cry-

"I said gimme~!"

"Nooooooo!!! Mooommmaaaa!!!"

"Yeeeeeeess! Papaaaaa!!"

Anyone would love to give these two little Phantomhive children a good spanking back in those days. Beatrice, the elder one of the twins, was pulling at a top hat her little brother Cedric had found lying around in the storage room. Sebastian, although he knew it was his duty to maintain order inside the mansion, simply stood aside and watched the two children fight over something so trivial, with that grin plastered on his face, entertaining himself.

"Ceddie, give up to your onee-chan!!"

"Nooooo!!! This is MIIINE!!"

A pull, a tug, and a push- and then a powerful slap which sent little Cedric falling to the floor.

Ciel had been listening in his bedroom to the sounds of his offspring arguing loudly. They happened to be right in front of his room and he was trying to make up for the lack of sleep, which, as always, was caused by his business....

"Pa-pa....why...me?" Little Cedric asked curiously, touching the cheek where his father had slapped him so forcefully. What exactly had he done _wrong...?_"

"Papa!" cried little Beatrice, running towards her father with fake tears streaming from her eyes. Cedric, still sprawled on the floor, stared at his elder sister with anger etched in his apple green eyes. How come she always got away with every single thing...?

"What is this racket all about, you two? Bea? Cedric?" Ciel asked his children with a tone of irritation etched in his voice.

Beatrice then put on her best crying face and tried to make herself sound as innocent as possible. "Papa....I only...wanted Ceddie to lend me his hat~ but then he pulled it back and I fell to the floor~waaaiii~" she cried, waving her hands around with the tears still falling from her eyes. Ciel then looked lividly at Cedric, who gave him back a piercing glare.

"Cedric, how many times do I have to tell you before you understand that you shouldn't ever fight like this with a lady?" Ciel inquired, squatting down to have a closer look at his son, who now bowed his head down to hide the tears falling from his eyes.

"You didn't hafta slap me...." Little Cedric replied, his voice breaking. Beatrice chuckled mischievously, and Cedric totally lost awareness of his father' presence. He got up from the carpeted flooring and lunged at his little sister before Ciel could stop him. Cedric was about to strike his sister's face with his fist, when all of a sudden-

"Young Master. I would like to inform you that the time has come for your horseback riding lessons." Sebastian implied calmly, grabbing a hold of Cedric's pulsing fist.

Beatrice was crying for real this time. "That Ceddie is a meanie and a bad boy! He was going to hit me Papa! Did you see that?" she wailed, grabbing the hem of Ciel's long coat.

Ciel scooped up his wailing little girl in his arms and held her close as Sebastian walked away with Cedric. "Your little brother and you really should know how to get along better. But Bea, remember this. You shall _always _be my little treasure..." he murmured, rubbing Beatrice's bluish gray hair gently and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Beatrice simply loved her father. He never really shouted at her or slapped her....to little Beatrice, Ciel Phantomhive was the best father in the world, the man she looked up to....

Not to mention, she and him resembled each other so much. Same bluish gray hair, deep purple eyes....

...but was that really a reason to favor Beatrice over Cedric?

Ciel did not want to admit that to himself, but yes, he always chose Beatrice over Cedric, usually hurting Cedric and treasuring Beatrice. Even Lizzy had told him about this countless times.

_But still...._

* * *

~ 0 ~

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR!!**

**HOW IS MY SEQUEL GOING SO FAR MINNA?**

**PLEEEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Regards,**

**Your Kindly Fujoshi**

**Ichi Okazaki**


	4. His Lady, Determined

**His Master, Making A Choice**

**Chapter FOUR.**

**The Awaited Sequel to: "His Master, In Love"**

**BY Yours truly...**

* * *

The Fourth Turn

His Lady , D e t e r m i n e d

"Ciel...can we talk for a little while? I need to clarify something..." Elizabeth said as she approached her solemn husband. He was, as always, staring off into the burning embers inside the living room fireplace....

"Go ahead." was Ciel's half-hearted reply. He didn't bother to face his wife. In fact, he really didn't even _want _to....

"About....Cedric....and Beatrice...." Lizzy stammered nervously. She knew what Ciel would say, but she didn't want things to stay like this forever. She needed a break from such repetition.

"This is the third time this week, Elizabeth. How many times have I replied, "We would never talk about this again."?" Ciel replied sarcastically, fiddling with the lit pipe in his hand. He never dared to place it into his mouth. He just simply sat aside and watched its smoke float into the air. Ciel really depised _fire _and anything to do with it....for there were rumors that the old Phantomhive Mansion's fire came from a lit pipe. Yet even though he knew it had nothing to do with the truth...._why did he feel this way?_

"But Ciel, you know perfectly well that this discussion didn't only start "this week". We'd been trying to sort this out for _three years_..." Lizzy replied, with a tone of determination in her voice. She was startled to see Ciel get up from his chair and approach her. He then took her hand in his and muttered, "I didn't like that tone....but anyway, Lizzy....if you don't really intend to anger me....go and leave. We'll talk about this later."

"C-Ciel....you're hurting me...l-let go of my hand, p-please..." Elizabeth replied nervously, losing the confidence she had a few seconds ago.

_Just when I thought I could sort everything out this time..._Elizabeth thought as Ciel let go of her. She then immediately left the room. After coming out of the huge, heavy doors, hot tears fell from her eyes. _Their marriage definitely wasn't working out the way she had always imagined...._

Elizabeth tried her best to stop the tears....but instead, they fell even faster...and her silent crying turned into wailing.

_This is it. Probably if I cried like this, he would notice...Ciel, just regret the way you treated me earlier...please..._

But Ciel did not come out of his room. He just stayed still in his chair, listening to Elizabeth's wailing. Ciel wished he could just be a different man...a man who _could really give Elizabeth her happiness..._

After all, he had thought he could make her happy. But..._what was this?_

Why was she crying so loudly...?

This was proof that he really _failed..._

_Failed..._

_Failure..._

* * *

~ 0 ~

"Lady Elizabeth....?"

Lizzy looked up from the floor to face Finny, who looked down upon her with a worried look on his face. "F-Finny..."

"May I ask...w-what's wrong, Elizabeth-sama? D-did you have another disagreement with the Young Master...?"

Elizabeth only cried louder in reply.

"Ahaha...I'm so sorry, Lady Elizabeth...um...would you kindly get up from the floor...? I will escort you to your bedroom..." Finny replied, laughing.

"N-No...Finny, there is no need to...I will go on my...own." Elizabeth muttered, slowly getting up from the floor and heading towards the bedroom she and Ciel shared.

"Okay then, Lady Elizabeth...please have a safe trip!" Finny cried, waving goodbye to Lizzy as she walked down the long hallway slowly and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

~ 0 ~

-------nxt chapter please!!!!!!! -Ichi Okazaki


End file.
